thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
A True Diesel
Episode XVI: A True Diesel is the seventh and final episode of the second season of NWR Origins and the sixteenth and final episode overall. It was uploaded on February 1, 2019 and was the second episode of BoCo's two part story. Plot A few days later, BoCo is waiting on a siding until, he notices Vulcan pulling into the station with a passenger train happily greeting his friend. But however, Vulcan replies, coldly, that he does not feel the same which shocks BoCo. Vulcan then rudely tells BoCo that Metrovicks were pathetic, hoping that they'd be the pride of the line but instead disappointed the other diesels. BoCo protests it wasn't his fault before revealing his brother, D5703, was scrapped but Vulcan coldly states that faulty engines like D5703 deserve to be scrapped. BoCo yells at Vulcan, shocked as he thought they were friends but the latter rudely states that, although they used to be, Metrovicks were laughing stocks and he can never be friends with failed engines before departing with BoCo cursing him for betraying him. Vicker arrives and interrupts telling BoCo to ignore the other diesel but the latter reveals that Vulcan used to be his friend to which Vicker responds that friends do not turn their backs on others and once Vulcan realised BoCo's issues he turned his back on the Metrovick. BoCo feels miserable that he has no friends left stating he will fail and be scrapped one day but Vicker points out that BoCo still has his brothers and that D5703 would want BoCo to push on. The years pass, until one morning in 1965, the Barrow Controller informs the Metrovicks that there's a goods train going to Brendam Docks on the Island of Sodor to which most of the Metrovicks scoff except for BoCo, who questions what is bad about Sodor to which one of his siblings reveals that Sodor is an Island full of Steam Engines who aren't departing anytime soon. The manager calls for silence, demanding an Engine volunteer until BoCo accepts the job. BoCo soon collects the goods and begin his journey to Sodor, first meeting Gordon at Barrow, who rudely notifies him as a Dirty Diesel. BoCo then crosses the bridge to Sodor before rumbling through Maron where James was waiting rudely states what the Fat Controller was thinking by bringing another Diesel. BoCo ignores the Big Engines rude remarks but feels shocked when he arrives at Gordon's Hill questioning how many Engines would get stuck there. He then transfers to a Branchline, passing an orchard before disappearing into the tunnel. Suddenly, upon emerging, BoCo spots a guard waving a red flag, for a passenger train, informing his Driver to Brake hard, stopping at a safe distance before the guard reveals that Edward, who was pulling the train, had broken down. An angry passenger complains about being late to which the guard responds that they'll arrange for a backup engine but both he and Edward agree that it would take aw lots of engines were being repaired. The passenger then question about BoCo pushing the train but BoCo's driver reveals about their goods train they have to deliver. BoCo, suddenly remembers Vickers words, before questioning Edward about the latter's destination, who reveals it to be Brendam Docks as the passengers needed to catch a ferry. BoCo, then reveals to his driver, that they should push Edward as well as pull their train as they were both heading to the Docks. His driver is doubtful but BoCo reveals that he could do it and the arrangement are made. BoCo gently buffers up behind Edward's train, with the latter surprised at the Diesels help and using all his might, moves both trains, to Brendan Docks with plenty of time to spare. At the docks, The Fat Controller notices that BoCo is a mainland diesel. He then walks to Edward, informing the blue engine that Donald will take him to the works before questioning him about BoCo to which Edward states that the Metrovick is unlike any other diesel he's met. The Fat Controller makes his way to BoCo, questioning the Metrovicks name before praising him for getting the passengers to the station calling him a really useful diesel. BoCo, surprised, happily thanks the Fat Controller, stating that he'd never been called useful often. Later when shunting his goods, BoCo begins to feel tired, wondering if he could make it home but his driver praises him, stating he'd earned a jolly good rest. On his journey home, BoCo arrives at Gordon's Hill once more, but despite his driver's encouragement and a tremendous effort, he stalls half way up, believing it's the end for him but his driver, reveals that unlike D5703 he wasn't on fire and this was probably an easy fix, but BoCo doubts the manager will fix him. Douglas then arrives and mocks BoCo for breaking down despite being a mainland diesel stating it served them right for being such Devils. BoCo's Driver yells at the Scottish Engine, stating he should show BoCo respect before recounting the events on Edward's Branchline but BoCo informs his driver that diesels have a fairly bad reputation amongst steam engines before asking Douglas to take him to Barrow in Furness. Douglas surprises BoCo by stating that the Metrovick will be taken to Crovan's Gate Works to be mended before returning home, on orders of the Fat Controller, with BoCo complimenting the Controller for being so nice. Later, when dropped off at Crovan's Gate, BoCo is introduced by Edward to Henry before Edward thanks BoCo for helping him, stating no foreign diesel had ever been so kind, with a majority referring to him as an "Old Useless Contraption". BoCo reveals that he knows the feeling of being Useless, to which Henry reveals that he was a hybrid of several engines when first being built and had trouble building up steam, thinking himself to be useless but the Fat Controller refused to give up and eventually was rebuilt into a much better engine. BoCo states that their controller is nothing like that, caring only for mordenistation, as the Metrovicks were barely a decade old but were likely to head for the scrap heaps, revealing the case of D5703, to which Edward responds that he to is the last of his class. Henry then realises that BoCo is a Metrovick, as his driver read "Train Magazine", noting their faults before sympathising with BoCo to which latter responds that he does not want sympathy as he used to be like all other diesels, being horrid towards steam engines, stating he only changed his ways when he had the feeling of being inferior, claiming he didn't feel like a true engine. Henry states that BoCo was exposed in a negative environment before Edward wisely states that through BoCo's hardships and suffering, he reformed, as only a true engine would help another they consider inferior, making him different from all other diesels. Suddenly the Fat Controller appears, agreeing with Edward, stating BoCo will now get fixed up to which the latter states that the repairs won't be permanent but the Fat Controller states he knows about Metrovicks and sympathises with the Diesel. BoCo doubts they'll ever be fixed but the Fat Controller reveals that he'll have an engine replacement and an overhaul before feeling as good as new. BoCo, surprised at this, thinks of the costs involved stating the Fat Controller shouldn't do that as the Metrovick wasn't even his engine. The Fat Controller further surprises BoCo by stating that they were in need of a new engine to help run Edward's Branch and having spoken to the Barrow Controller, he purchased BoCo, shocking the Metrovick who thanks the Controller greatly, calling him the "Best Man" he's ever met before questioning if the other engines would like him, recounting the events with Gordon, James and Douglas. The Fat Controller responds by revealing that the engines aren't that judgemental, only having previously had bad experiences with diesel but once BoCo had proved himself, they would consider the metrovick to be just as valuable as the rest of them. Henry concludes by stating that BoCo will show the Sodor Steam Engines what a True Diesel is. *The story is narrated by BoCo who recounts the events of The Diseasal, Buzz Buzz ''and Wrong Road before revealing that most Metrovicks were scrapped in 1967 apart from Vicker who was preserved. Proudly concluding that Sodor Engines stick up for each other, he joins the remaining NWR engines in a large parade. Characters * BoCo * Edward * Henry * Vicker * Sir Topham Hatt II * Vulcan * Donald and Douglas (Douglas speaks, Donald cameos) * Gordon * James * The Barrow Controller * D5703 (appears in stock footage) * Bill and Ben (do not speak) * BoCo's Siblings (one speaks while the rest cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Derek (appears in stock footage, cameo) * D199/Ted (appears in stock footage, cameo) * Thomas (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Arry and Bert (cameo) * Harvey (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) Cast * BoCo: Victor Tanzig * Edward: EnterprisingEngine93 * Vicker: TheArlesdaleEngine * Vulcan: Matthew Voss * Douglas: Carson0802200 * James: Andrew Homer * D5703: Nathan Harrison * Everyone Else: Thomas1Edward2Henry3 Transcript Main article: ''A True Diesel/Transcript Trivia * Events from the TV episodes The Diseasel, Wrong Road, Buzz Buzz ''and ''Down the Mine ''are used. Also, footage from the TEOS episodes Revolutionary Redemption, The Bridge of Caledonian Doom, The Great Railway Heist and Gordon Pops In is used. * Music from ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Inception, and Thomas and the Magic Railroad is used. Category:NWR Origins Category:Episodes focusing on BoCo